Round Two
is the premiere of Survivor: All-Stars. Story Day 1 The tenth season of Survivor opens up to the sun rising over the province of Camarines Sur in the Philippines. Probst (voiceover): Over nine years and nine seasons, Survivor has produced drama... A flashback is shown of Brittany and Jet arguing at camp in Survivor: Ko Tarutao. Brittany: What the hell is your problem?! Jet (shouting): You (claps) are (claps) a (claps) fake (claps) bitch! Get it now? The scene cuts to Art and Jesse standing on the beach in Survivor: Indonesia. Art: You are either with me or you are against me. Jesse (annoyed): Art, you know that I'm with you! Art: Well I'm against you, Jesse! The flashback changes to Jacquelyn and Natalie competing in the When It Rains, It Pours challenge in Survivor: New Zealand. Jacquelyn: I don't know who you think you are, princess, but you do not get to speak to me like that. Natalie: I swear to God, I will tear you from limb to limb! Probst (voiceover): Romance... The scene moves onto Brenda in confessional during Survivor: Rome... Brenda: Yeah, of course Lance is hot! Before moving on to Cynthia and Rade kissing in Survivor: Namibia while on reward. Probst (voiceover): Blindsides... A flashback is shown of the eighth tribal council of Survivor: Papua New Guinea. Probst: ...Megan, does not count. That is six votes for Megan, none of them count. We only have one vote left. Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Papua New Guinea...Renae. The scene changes to the seventh tribal council of Survivor: Ko Tarutao. Probst: Maestro, you need to bring me your torch. Jerome standing before Probst in Survivor: New Zealand ready to get his torch snuffed is shown. Probst: Jerome, the tribe has spoken. Probst (voiceover): And good ol' fashioned big moves! Levi is shown in the sixteenth tribal council of Survivor: Vietnam pulling a Hidden Immunity Idol out of his bag. Levi: Rita, I've got a present for you! Levi pulls yet another Hidden Immunity Idol out of his bag. Levi (smirking): And this one's all mine. The scene cuts to a flashback of Avani, Brenda, Cece, Jacquelyn, Natalie, and Stephanie standing in a circle with their hands on top of each other's in Survivor: New Zealand. Stephanie: One...two...three... Avani, Brenda, Cece, Jacquelyn, Natalie, & Stephanie (throwing their hands up): Girl power! Stacey talking to the Erongo tribe in Survivor: Namibia is then shown. Stacey: What if five of us mutinied to Khomas? The scene switches to the eleventh tribal council of Survivor: Paraguay. Will is handing the Amulet of Annulment to Probst. Will: Jeff, I'm not ready to go home just yet. Probst: This is the Amulet of Annulment. Joaquin stands up and hands his Hidden Immunity Idol to Probst. Joaquin: Jeff, I'm also not ready to go home just yet. A flashback of Jesse casting his vote against Leo in Survivor: Indonesia is then shown. Jesse (whispering): Leo, I'm so sorry. Probst (voiceover): Survivor has brought people to their highest of highs... A flashback of Jet winning the final five immunity challenge of Survivor: Ko Tarutao is shown. Probst: JET WINS HER SIXTH INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY IN A ROW! Probst is shown pulling the final jury vote out of the urn in the finale of Survivor: Ko Tarutao. Probst: The winner of Survivor: Ko Tarutao...RACHEL! Probst (voiceover): But it has also took people to their lowest of lows. Snow is shown returning to camp with Julio, Morgan, Roy, and Wyatt after the eleventh tribal council of Survivor: Kazakhstan. Snow (crying): I'm so done with the lies. F**k you, f**k you, f**k you, and f**k this game. The flashback changes to Mark collapsing under the cruel African sun after the third immunity challenge in Survivor: Namibia before turning to Julia sobbing in the Waikato shelter in Survivor: New Zealand. Julia (quietly): I can't take another second of this...I can't. Probst (voiceover): For our tenth anniversary, we are bringing back twenty of the best and most memorable castaways to ever play the game! The scene cuts to the twenty All-Stars scattered around on a fishing vessel loaded with supplies. Rachel Ramirez is shown confidently smiling, clearly ready to begin the adventure of Survivor for a second time. Snow Evans is now seen sitting on the edge of the vessel with the wind blowing through her hair. Levi Pierce is now in view bringing his long brown hair into a bun. Jeremiah Beavers is shown smiling at the beautiful Philippine waters. Nia Smith is seen bringing her braided hair over her shoulder as the fishing vessel picks up speed. Tyrone Dixon is now shown cracking his knuckles. Morgan Watson is now on the screen smiling as the fishing vessel once again picks up speed. Jet Becker-Scott is seen running her hands through her now brown hair. After Jet's confessional concludes, a bell sounds. The twenty All-Stars leap up from their positions and begin to gather supplies. Probst walks into the center of the boat, amidst the chaos. Probst: We are beginning our tenth season the same way we did our first! They will have sixty seconds to gather whatever supplies they need from this fishing vessel! Christine unties a machete from the side of the boat and uses it to chop the brown rope keeping the Visayas raft to the side of the fishing vessel. The bamboo raft drops into the water. Jeremiah does the same with the Mindanao raft on the other side of the fishing vessel. Brandi finds a burlap sack and begins to shove fruit in it. Jamie grabs a palm frond a throws it into the water. Peter picks up a bundle of bananas and jumps into the water with them. He begins to organize the supplies onto the raft. Jet reaches to grab a crate with a chicken inside of it but Joaquin bumps his to the side causing her to drop the crate. Joaquin takes the crate and throws it off of the fishing vessel. Jet: Hey, those are my chickens! Joaquin: Didn't see your name on them, sweetheart. (laughs) Joaquin takes a fish trap down from a bar above his head. Morgan picks up several palm fronds and tosses them off of the fishing vessel. Jeremiah grabs a bundle of coconuts and drops them onto the Mindanao raft. Brandi hurls her burlap sack of fruit over the edge and jumps in. Stephanie picks up up a pot and hands it to Jamie, who is standing next to her. Stephanie: Ah, can you take this? It's really heavy. Jamie: Yeah, sure. Art drops several wooden planks onto the Mindanao raft. Stacey jumps off of the fishing vessel with two pineapples under her arms. Roy, on the Mindanao raft organizing the supplies, gets a couple of palm fronds dropped onto him. Spencer picks up a crate and reveals a small envelope that reads "SECRET ADVANTAGE". However, he does not notice it and jumps off of the boat with the crate. Snow picks a watermelon next to the envelope, sees it, and puts it in her bra. Snow (excited): Oh my god, oh my god! Probst: Alright, your time is up! You all gotta get off the boat! Snow jumps off the fishing vessel, followed by Tyrone. Joaquin, the last person on the fishing vessel, is still trying to grab supplies. Probst: You gotta get off, brother! Joaquin jumps off the fishing vessel and boards the Visayas raft. The tribes begin to row away, trying to keep all of their supplies on their rafts. Probst (loudly): It's the ultimate challenge! Twenty All-Stars marooned on a deserted island, left to fend for themselves! They all have experience in the game, but will that be enough to combat the harsh Philippine conditions? They will be forced to build a new society and if they cannot adapt, they will be voted out! Only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize! Thirty-nine days, twenty All-Stars, one Survivor! Visayas Tribe A joyful tune plays as the Visayas tribe is seen paddling on their supply-laden bamboo raft. Art, Joaquin, Morgan, and Tyrone work to paddle the raft as the others attempt to keep the supplies on top of it. As they approach the shore, the ten members of Visayas disembark and drag the raft onto the beach. Stacey begins to clap. Stacey: Oh my god, we did it guys! I can't believe we're here! The other tribes members follow suit as they hug each other and applaud the beginning of their adventure. The tribe begins to carry supplies into their camp. Art: Wow, this is a really nice beach! Levi and Nia hug. Nia (smiling): Levi, nice to meet you in the flesh! Joaquin brings the oars up from the raft. Joaquin: Is that it? Christine: Looks like it. Tyrone sets the oars down next to the tribe flag. The Visayas tribe is standing around in a circle looking at each other, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, Tyrone begins to speak. Tyrone: Alright guys, we all already know each other's names and things like that, so what do you say we fast forward a little bit and get started on the shelter? Nobody speaks up. A few people exchange glances, not sure what to say. Tyrone: We've all done this before. We know how important a good shelter is, right? Vivi (nodding her head): Yeah, it's best that we get started early so we can finish it all up today. A number of people nod their heads in agreement. Tyrone: I'm so glad we're on the same page! Tyrone gives a few instructions, telling some people to get bamboo and others to get palm fronds. A montage is shown of the tribe gathering items and bringing them out into the designated area for the shelter. Eventually, the montage concludes as Tyrone begins to speak once again. Tyrone: Do some people want to go find the well? We need to get that eventually. Nia: I'll do it. Morgan, want to come along? Morgan (hesitant): I, uh, um, uh, like - Nia (harshly): Let's just go! Nia grabs Morgan's arm, grabs a pot, and takes the map to go find the water well. Snow: I can go get some more bamboo! Tyrone nods his head and Snow wanders off into the forest. Vivi: I'll go get some more palm fronds. I don't think that my services are best used buildin' stuff! (laughs) Vivi walks out of the camp and down the beach. Levi: I can go get some firewood. We're gonna have to start soon. Tyrone: Sure! Levi: Stacey, wanna come with? Stacey shrugs her shoulders and follows Levi. Tyrone: Rest of us want to get started on construction? The three other tribe members at camp nods their heads. Joaquin begins to tie bamboo onto a tree with the help of Art as Christine and Tyrone work to pound a nail to keeping bamboo onto another tree. Christine (whispering): Hey, I just wanted to say that if you have my back, I'll have your's. Tyrone (whispering): 100%. You are the person I actually wanted to work with the most out here. Christine (whispering): Same! We're the two strongest people on this tribe and we need to stick together. Tyrone (whispering): Agreed. Christine and Tyrone fist bump as they to cut bamboo in half. As Christine and Tyrone whisper to each other, Joaquin jumps next to them. Joaquin (shouting): Hey! Why are we being so secretive? Christine: Oh we're just talking about - Joaquin: Wheelin' and dealin' already? It's a little early for that, don't ya think? Tyrone: We were just talking about the shelter. Joaquin: Don't insult my intelligence. I'm smarter than I look. Tyrone (rolling his eyes): Good to know. Joaquin walks away to continue building the shelter as Christine laughs. Christine: That was awkward! Tyrone: When I watched his season, I thought it was just the show making him look bad. I didn't think anyone could be that cocky. Tyrone shakes his head. He and Christine carry on with chopping bamboo for the shelter. The scene changes to Snow half-jogging in the forest. She looks over her shoulder nervously. Snow: Good. I don't think anyone's behind me. She takes the envelope out of her bra and opens it. Snow (reading): Congratulations, you have found the Legacy Advantage! If you are in possession of this note on day thirty-six, you will have to make a decision regarding a personal advantage. If you are voted out, you must will it to another castaway. Snow grins from ear to ear. Snow: Holy crap, this is so cool! Snow puts the envelope back in her bra and takes some bamboo to bring back to camp. Levi and Stacey are now shown gathering firewood. Levi (smiling): Ooh, I love this shade. Stacey: Yeah, it was super hot out there. Levi: Do you just wanna hang here for a second? It's so nice. Stacey: Okay! Levi: This is actually perfect. I wanted to have a private moment with you. Stacey playfully hits Levi on the shoulder. Stacey (jokingly): Levi, I'm married! Levi laughs. Levi: I think that the two of us could be an awesome pair. Last time, I was aligned with Rita. She's an older lady, you're an older lady - Stacey (laughing): Hey, I am only forty-six! Levi smiles. Levi: And in your season you were with Jamie, right? Stacey: Right. I see what you're saying. (pauses) Let's do this! Levi and Stacey high-five. Levi: Perfect! Levi and Stacey decide to leave as they start to carry the firewood back to camp. Morgan and Nia are now seen trying to find the water well. Nia (slowly): Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. Morgan: Long time no see! Nia: Don't try and be charming. This is serious. Morgan (rolling his eyes): Don't nag me! Nia: Nag you? I am not your mother! It's impossible for me to nag you. Morgan: Whatever. Nia: Whatever? Don't you "whatever" me! I'm just tryin' to be nice to you here. Morgan: Oh my god Nia, can you just like stop? Thanks. Nia (sighing): We can't even go two goddamn seconds without fighting. Nia: I just wanted to get everything out in the open. I want to put our past behind us. I want to win and I know you want to win and I don't want to let the past hold us back. Morgan: Sounds reasonable. Nia: Morgan, you really hurt me when you decided to cheat on me. I loved you and I thought you loved me back. (pauses) You just took my heart and stomped on it. Morgan cracks his knuckles. Morgan: Kay. Nia (confused): "Kay"? Is that all you got to say? Morgan: What do you want me to say? Nia: I'm lookin' for an apology. Morgan: (laughs) An apology? Why should I be the one apologizing when you are the one doing all of the lying? Nia: Morgan, what the f**k? You are the one who lied our entire relationship! Morgan puts his hands on his face. Morgan: Oh my god, Nia, you are such a bitch! Nia's jaw drops. Nia: I know you did not just say what I think you said. Morgan: Oh, I'm sorry. Was I speaking too fast for you? Let me slow it down. (extremely slow) You. Are. Such. A. Bitch. Nia begins to tear up. Nia: I hate you so f**king much Morgan. I cannot believe I am stuck out here with you! Nia throws the map at Morgan. Nia: Find the water yourself! Nia storms off while Morgan slowly shakes his head. Morgan (to himself): Once a crazy bitch, always a crazy bitch. Morgan holds up the map in an attempt to see where he is. The scene changes to Christine, Joaquin, and Tyrone at the main Visayas camp working on the shelter. Snow enters dragging some bamboo beside her. Snow: Hey guys! (smiles) Great job. Snow drops the bamboo and asks what she can do to help. Tyrone: If you could help us nail some bamboo to the trees, that would be great. Snow nods her head and begins to work on the shelter. Nia comes into the camp, teary eyed. She wipes her eyes and greets the five. Christine: Where's Morgan? Did you guys not find the well? Nia: We, uh, got separated. He'll be back soon. Christine (confused): Oh, okay. Nia too quickly begins to help with the shelter. Shortly after, Levi and Stacey come back into the camp with firewood. Levi: We're back! Tyrone (wiping away sweat): Great, wanna get started on a fire? Levi: Roger that! Levi and Stacey move to the side and begin to attempt making a fire with two bamboo poles. Soon, Morgan reenters the camp with a pot full of water. Morgan (annoyed): I found the well and got some water. We'll have to boil it of course. Morgan sets down the heavy pot next to Levi and Stacey. He glances at Nia. Morgan (annoyed): Nia, glad you could make the journey with me. Nia grimaces at Morgan but decides not to say anything. Morgan begins to help with the construction of the shelter and eventually, Nia and Snow begin to weave palm fronds. Snow: So, what happened with you and Morgan? Why did you guys get separated? Nia (quickly): I don't wanna talk about it. Snow frowns. Snow: Did something happen between you guys? Like, outside of the game? Nia: Well (pauses) we dated. For about two years. But then... Snow: He cheated? Nia (half-smiling): How'd you know? Snow (smiling): (shrugs) It's happened to all of us. (pauses) So what happened while you were trying to find the well? Nia: (takes a deep breath) Well, I wanted to talk to him right off the bat so we could clear the air. I ain't tryin' to play this game with an enemy from day one. We start talking and I ask him for an apology and he acts like he doesn't know what he did. Then he calls me a bitch. (shakes her head) Snow gasps. Snow (shocked): No he did not! Nia nods her head. Nia: He did. And that's when I realized that I cannot deal with him. I started to cry and I told him to find the well himself. Nia exhales as Snow places her hand on her shoulder. Snow: Girl, I just want to let you know that you are not alone. I'm upset Morgan is out here too - he used and abused me in Kazakhstan. I get that this is gonna be hard for this but (smiles) if you need anything, just let me know. If you want to talk or want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here! Nia smiles. Snow: And I watched your season. I know you're a badass and can get through anyting! Nia laughs. Nia: Thank you so much. Nia embraces Snow before continuing to weave palm fronds. Nia takes a sip from a coconut then passes it to Snow who also takes a sip. Then scene changes to Art, Christine, Joaquin, Morgan, and Tyrone working on the tribe's shelter. Morgan is glaring at Nia and Snow weaving palm fronds. Morgan: You guys will never believe what happened when I tried to find the water with Nia. Christine (quizzically): What happened? Morgan: So, she and I dated for a couple of years right after Kazakhstan. We had an open relationship and it was great. I definitely got around a bit. (laughs) Christine is seen rolling her eyes. Morgan: So she finds out that I'm dating Megan from her season and she flips out. She goes completely bananas. We break up. Fast forward five-ish years and we're here. She pulls me into the forest immediately and tries to talk about. She asks me to apologize. I say "Why should I apologize when you're the one who stopped wanting an open relationship?" and she starts to cry and throws the map at me and tells me to find the water myself. Art's eyes widen. Joaquin: Damn bro! Sorry you gotta go through that. Morgan slaps Joaquin's shoulder. Morgan (smiling): Thanks, man. Christine furrows her eyebrows. The five continue to work on the shelter until Tyrone makes an observation. Tyrone: Hey, what happened to Vivi? The others look around and notice the same thing: Vivi is nowhere to be found. Joaquin: Wasn't she getting palm fronds or something? Tyrone: Yeah but she's been gone for awhile. Art: I can go see if I can find her! Tyrone: Would you? I want to make sure she's okay. Art nods his head and goes into the forest to find Vivi. The scene changes to Vivi walking in the forest. She is looking through several bushes and trees clearly in search of something. Vivi: (clicks her tongue) Not in here. Vivi reaches into a hole of a tree and feels around. She quickly pulls her hand out. Vivi: Gross, gross, gross! Vivi continues to look around before Art comes up behind her. Art: Hey Vivi! Vivi lets out a small scream before laughing. Vivi: God, Art, you scared me! Art (suspicious): What are you up to? Vivi: Oh, you know, getting palm fronds! Art looks around. Art: Where are they? Vivi: Where's what? Art: The palm fronds. You've been gone for a really long time so I'd think you'd have at least a couple of palm fronds. Vivi (quickly): Oh, you know, you have to find the perfect one. They can't be too big, can't be too small, have to have the right amount of leaves - Art: Uh-huh. Vivi: Oh, you know, you don't want bad palm fronds! Art shakes his head. Art: Shady, shady! Vivi (defensive): What's that supposed to mean? Art (sharply): You know what it means, Vivi. Let's go back to camp. Vivi smiles as she and Art head back to camp. Art and Vivi continue to walk back to camp as a branch hits Art in the face. He pushes it to the side. Back at camp, the tribe continues to work on the shelter under Tyrone's instruction. Soon, they have a completed shelter. Tyrone: Guys, I think we might be done! The tribe claps in excitement as they admire their final product. Vivi: It looks so good! Christine: This has got to be the best shelter in Survivor history! Tyrone: Damn straight! The scene changes to Levi and Stacey working hard on getting a fire started. Stacey is holding her glasses above a small pile of coconut husk. Levi (shrugging her shoulders): Guess we just gotta play the waiting game now. Stacey nods her head as a time lapse occurs. The bottom of the screen shows that thirty minutes have gone by. Tyrone has joined the two. Another time lapse occurs. Forty-five minutes have passed since the previous scene. Christine and Tyrone are now rubbing two bamboo stalks against each other in an attempt to make fire. Christine (wiping away sweat): Whew, this is really tough. Tyrone nods his head. Tyrone (to Levi and Stacey): Any luck, guys? Levi and Stacey, frowning, shake their heads. Christine and Tyrone continue to work with the bamboo when suddenly, smoke appears. Tyrone: Oh sh*t! Tyrone bends down and begins to blow on the smoke. Christine: Careful, careful. After a few more seconds of blowing, a small flame appears. Tyrone adds a small twig onto it, causing the flame to grow larger. He places another small twig onto it, yet again increasing the size of the flame. Christine: Don't smother it! Tyrone continues to add small bits of kindling to the fire until it reaches a substantial tribe. Tyrone (shouting): Guys, we've got fire! The majority of the tribe rushes over to Tyrone and celebrates the fact that the Visayas tribe has fire. The Visayas tribe section comes to a close as the ten tribe members stand around in a circle and drink coconuts while their fire roars in the center of their circle. Mindanao Tribe A bird is shown landing on the water before a whale is seen swimming in the deep ocean waters. A happy melody plays as the ten Mindanao tribe members work together to bring their bamboo raft up to their beach. Peter is shown beaming with pride. Spencer picks up a basket of fruit and places it next to the tribe flag. Brandi takes a fish trap in each hand and brings it up to the beach. Jeremiah, Jet, Rachel, and Roy drag the raft away from the shore as the other tribes members begin to celebrate their arrival. Cara embraces Stephanie while Jamie and Spencer high-five. Cara: We're here, we're finally here! The Mindanao tribe erupts into cheer and applause as they are all elated to begin their Survivor experience once again. Roy: Can we go around and introduce ourselves? Sorry, I'm very bad with names and faces. Several tribe members nod their heads, signaling that they are in agreement. Rachel (smiling): Well I'll start! I'm Rachel and I won season one. Spencer: I'm Spencer and I was on Survivor: Paraguay. Jet: Hey guys, I am Jennifer but everyone calls me Jet. I played in Ko Tarutao. Jamie, who is standing next to her, softly slaps her on the shoulder. Jamie: No way! You're Jet?! Jet (smiling): The one and only! Jamie (laughing): I didn't even recognize you! You look so different. Jet laughs. Jet: Yeah, I have changed a lot, haven't I? After my season aired, I was so embarrassed about how I came across and acted. I died my hair back to brown and I did a lot of growing that was long overdue. I got married and had four beautiful babies and now here I am on Survivor again! (smiles) Cara: Damn. And you're only thirty, right? Jet (nodding her head): Mhmm! The tribe continues to go around in a circle and introduce themselves. As soon as the final introduction is done, Brandi loudly claps her hands. Brandi: Alright, shelter time? Spencer: I guess we should get started. Brandi: I don't mean to be blunt but there is a time and a place for chit chat and this is not it. Our shelter in Indonesia was abysmal and I wanna make sure we don't screw it up.